Losing Hope
by Linneagb
Summary: So what would have happened if Elliot had jumped from that bridge in 'Elliot's wondeful life'... Well... something like this maybe. Poem.


**English is not my first language **

Elliot moved closer and closer to the edge  
closed his eyes and then let go  
What made him do it we can only guess  
He cannot tell, we'll never know

Down on the road, right by the bridge  
There stood a little boy  
Four years old and in his hand  
His favorite elephant toy

The boy watched as the man in the scrubs fell down  
And hit the water without turning around  
Then kept on waiting for the man to come up through the water again  
And climb up onto solid ground

There was no way Elliot could have known  
About the little boy, his name was Ben  
And to little Ben, four years old  
Life were to never be the same again

Ben stayed there by the edge of the water  
And looked for the man to come up so  
Ben would be able to turn around  
And in peace walk away and go

But the water didn't move  
And the day seemed to have gone all quiet and still  
It seemed that the world had gone all silent  
And not moving at all until

Suddenly Ben's mother came along  
And grabbed him by the hand  
Tried to pull him away until Ben shouted  
"Mum there was a man that fell. I saw him fall and land"

Mrs. Appleberry, as Ben's mother's name was  
As Ben's name was Appleberry too  
She stopped and when she saw a body break through the surface  
She didn't quite know what to do

Slowly she grabbed her son by the shoulders  
And forced him to turn around  
"Ben my darling" She said in a shaky voice.  
"Just stand here. Don't look up. Just look right into the ground"

She said it as she didn't want  
For her son to see what she could  
As she quickly dialed nine, nine, nine  
And prayed for someone to answer, fast if they only would…

But then as someone answered  
She didn't quite know what to say  
And at the same time she told herself not to freak out  
As she wanted to show to Ben that everything was okay

Ben still stood looking down into the ground  
Tears silently running down his face  
Ben Appleberry didn't know about it yet  
But he had lost something he could never replace

So at last the ambulance arrived  
And each of the paramedics gasped when they saw their friend  
They pulled him out of the water even though each of them knew  
That this life had been coming to an end

Ben was still standing by the edge of the water on the road  
His hand still tightly holding onto his elephant toy  
His jeans still orange with the knitted Christmas shirt  
He looked just like any other little boy

But Ben was not just another little boy anymore  
His life would never be the same again  
And with that we're going back to Elliot  
And for now leave the tragic, young life of little Mr. Appleberry Ben

Elliot was sent to the hospital  
In a rush, as fast as they could go  
The road wasn't long, it barely took a minute  
But already by then, everyone did know

There was nothing left to do  
The very last hope had run out  
Elliot's heart was kept beating with a machine  
But when they turned it off it would stop, they knew without a doubt

Each of his colleagues and friends  
Went into the room one by one  
Saying their goodbyes to their dear friend Elliot Hope  
Who would soon, very soon be all gone

So at last, when she woke up  
Elliot's daughter was sent in, and his son was with her too  
They sat by each side of their father's bed  
James and Martha, were the names Elliot and his Gina had given them two

It was all silent for a while  
And then Martha started speaking with tears in her voice  
"Why did you do this dad?  
Did you really think you didn't have a choice?"

Martha silent again  
She didn't know what more to say  
James didn't know it either and couldn't help  
To blame himself for what happened on that day

"Why did you do this?  
You really didn't have to do it dad  
I know we said and did some very wrongs, but you're the best  
The best one we could have ever had"

Martha silent again  
As the machine started beating very loud  
"No please don't leave us, not just yet…"  
Now James finally spoke, he was just freaking out

Someone came running  
Listened to Elliot's chest and then shook his head  
Martha, who couldn't keep sitting  
Collapsed onto her father's final bed

James still didn't know what to do  
At last he hugged his sister as close as he could  
Both of them crying loudly for this life  
With it, it felt like all hope was out- it would

So at last  
Everything just went silent again  
But hours later in the night  
In his bed laid little Appleberry Ben

Ben couldn't stop thinking about the man that he had seen  
Even though his mum had explained her very best  
What had happened and what the man was doing  
And what happened when the water met with the man's fragile chest

He had tried to think about his favorite things  
But nothing was working for him  
He had tried thinking about his stories about his elephant  
The toy that was named Jim

Jim was Ben's very best friend  
And through this day, they had been together through it all  
They had both been there by the river  
And watched the man in the scrubs down fall

Not even the sweet chocolate with Marshmallows  
Ben's mum had given him had helped at all  
And still Ben could see over and over again  
How the man hit the water after his fall

And so, to try and sleep  
Ben started singing on twinkle, twinkle little star  
But still Ben didn't know  
What happened in the hospital, not so very far

And there at the hospital, in the basement, in the morgue  
In some kind of metal bed  
Still laid Elliot Hope, father, doctor, friend- and so much else  
And now- he was all out, and with him- hope was dead

**Well… Ah my, these feels! Well… I hope that you lied this even though it was sad. Ben looks like Owen Bento. I have made a polyvore- edit for him where you can find his clothes for the day and also Jim the elephant toy. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
